Just Dance
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: The literary DJ scratches the metaphorical disks on his turntable, and presses play...


**A/N: I'm bo****red, and I'm taking a study break, and decided to do another of those shuffle things. I'm doing this a tad different. I was tagged with this like three other times, but I decided to do another one, because I'm listening to music and inspiration has hit me like a bolt of lightning. So enjoy, and please review. It will have everything so everyone is happy, okay? Tags will be in the author's note at the bottom. I feel like getting this started again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything – characters from this show, or the ten songs used.**

* * *

**Just Dance**

* * *

**01. Cartoon – Skye Sweetnam  
**"_Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites…" _

At one point in her high school life, Lola Martinez did like Logan Reese until she realized how insensitive, shallow he was and his large ego was way too much for her to put up with. She didn't exactly feel like being handcuffed and carted away to juvenile detention for attempted murder.

Michael's secret wasn't his to tell, so she took it upon herself to chuck his hamburger – there went more of his rich daddy's money sent to an aquatic grave – and took a page out of Mike Tyson's book. The actress couldn't understand anything. By anything, she meant the whole concept of Quinn and Logan being a couple. Her best friend was dating the one person she probably found the most irritating.

Lola really didn't hate Logan, but sometimes she felt like that. That didn't mean she wouldn't cause him physical injury if the moment called for it.

Lola was a girl on a mission, so securing the strap to her multi-coloured tote bag; her eyes scouted the expanse of the campus until she found him doing the one thing that wasn't a surprise at all.

Sitting on a lawn chair, rubbing tanning lotion on himself while the sun's rays made him look a golden tan.

Dark shades hid his eyes, which were peacefully closed. Logan Reese was perfectly content on soaking up the sun's rays, until a disturbance in the form of Lola put all of that to a painful and quite irritating halt.

Pulling himself up, and pulling the shades down, he found the brunette glaring at him, her glossed lips pursed in a thin line. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Well?" the actress said, raising an eyebrow scornfully at the now confused and slightly irritated boy in front of her.

"Well, what?"

"How long do I let you live before you somehow do something idiotic and break Quinn's heart?"

Logan looked affronted, and now it was his turn to glare, "Does it really look like I care about the opinions of anyone on this campus? I really don't care about yours, but if you must know," he let out a frustrated and nearly inaudible sigh push past his lips. "I like Quinn, and I wouldn't hurt her, even if I had the chance to make out with all of the girls I could."

Lola kicked herself for starting to crumble under the rare sincerity in his eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it came though, as if he hadn't admitted anything to her at all.

"I don't even owe you an explanation anyway."

"You know, I could hurt you because I won't because Quinn told me not to. Understand? I'm restraining myself for Quinn, definitely not you," Lola retorted before softening the tiniest bit, while rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to strike a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind where I insult you slightly less, and accept the fact you're in a relationship with my best friend. And if you do break her heart or hurt her in any form, I'll be forced to take action, no matter how much it hurts."

Logan looked incredulous, "So, you want me to agree to a deal where you kill me if I screw with Quinn's feelings, and hurt her?"

"Uh-huh," the slender brunette with a bright smile. She placed her hands on her hips. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Will you leave and let me tan in peace?"

"I have better things to do then waste my day with you, so yes. I'll happily leave."

"Fine, okay?" Logan agreed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I hurt Quinn, you're allowed to let me have it, claws and all."

"Hey! For your information, my nails are manicured, not clawed!" Lola huffed to the smirking boy in front of her before she narrowed her eyes, and turned on her heel, walking away briskly, wondering where she had placed her nail file.

Stupid Logan.

She was so getting him back with the most subtlety.

**02. Get Back – Demi Lovato  
**"_I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring and I knew it was you…"_

The girl looks at the boy in front of her, not really sure of how to start, so she can only manage a soft, "Hey."

The boy sticks his hands in his pockets, hiding the fact that his hands have gone clammy, "Hey."

The girl looks at her shoes, before looking up to meet his eyes. His lips have an uncharacteristically soft smile on them, and she plays with her fingers for once at a loss of words, no matter how big or long they are.

"I was stupid, okay?" the boy admits, and then sighs gently lifting her chin with his fingers to get a good look at her features. He finds himself studying the features, he hasn't seen in three days because they're so mad at each other.

The girl takes his hand from her face, cradling it in her hand, "I wasn't being rational either, but I have only one question."

"Shoot."

"Did you…" she looks away from him, before the words come out shaky. It seems almost foolish to even ask. She can't understand why she loves this boy so much. Sometimes, her love for this beautifully made boy – with a hidden but genuinely sweet side – is so overwhelming; it forces powerful emotions out of her. "I know it was a kissing booth, but did you kiss any of them?"

The boy sees those eyes, the prettiest eyes in _his_ world, shine with tears and he wipes them away before they have a chance to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

He shakes his head, "I bailed before the first girl tried to flirt with me. They weren't you, so I said, 'screw it' and left. As much as the ladies love my face," this forces a slight frown out of the girl. "I couldn't do it."

"I should have trusted you."

"Yeah, you should've," the boy says agreeing, before softening. "I was hurt because I'm trying, and I felt like you didn't believe enough in me. That's why I said all of those things, but that's doesn't mean I meant them."

She wraps her arms around his neck, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. She wonders if it's possible to feel the high degree of euphoria she's feeling now.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"I like you too much to stay mad at you anyway, but I guess, I'm sorry too," he replies, with a smirk and a kiss placed on her lips. A hundred pair of lips are worthless when he has _hers_ to kiss all the time. He kisses her with three days worth of pent up emotion, and he means it. He really does. They pull away.

Quinn gasps in fake surprise, "Logan Reese saying sorry? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Shh!" he playfully hushes, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't tell people."

She sighs and rolls her eyes, linking arms with him, "You'll never change."

"And you love it."

Three days is way too long to not hear the sounds of their own distinct ringtones for each other.

But now, Quinn and Logan will hear it way more often. They're okay with that.

**03. Natural Disaster – Plain White T's  
**"_This girl's a legend in the late night scene…"_

Dustin Brooks really didn't have a real reason for his attraction to the wild girls that seemed to ensnare him. Maybe it was because there was something forbidden and taboo about it, that it just left him wanting more. Maybe it was because he was a nice guy with the perfectionist of a sister and he wanted a girl that was downright bad to balance him out.

Then that balance came in the form of Sierra Callahan – ninth grade's own Godzilla. Kids feared her and teachers knew to steer clear of her, but Dustin couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had light brown hair that was highlighted and bone straight, and steely blue eyes that always seemed to be electric and intense. Sierra was dangerously cute, and Dustin kicked himself for thinking that way even though puberty had to rear its ugly head someday. He couldn't stay as the little, innocent brother of senior president Zoey Brooks forever.

"Dude, Sierra is freaky and a sociopath!" Jack exclaimed, one day while they were doing homework on campus.

"But she's hot. You have to give her credit for the hotness she practically oozes," his other roommate and friend, Ronnie added, twirling his pencil absent-mindedly. Ronnie nudged Dustin. " Man, she is totally feelin' you."

"But she flirts with and kisses guys, and then she makes them wish they hadn't."

"Hello?" the other boy exclaimed, flailing his hands, wildly to make a point as Dustin watched his two friends banter back and forth again. "What kind of drugs are you on, Jack? She's hot. And at least she's smart. Smart smart. Book smart. Not just 'I-know-how-to-put-a-knot-in-a-cherry-stem-with-my-tongue' smart. What? What are you going to say next? That she secretly has fangs and feeds at night?"

"Okay, one," Jack retorted, holding his index finger up. "…we're getting you off the gummy slugs as soon as possible because sugar is messin' you up big time, and two," he held up two fingers now. "Uh, no. But it wouldn't surprise me!"

"You're just dumb!"

"And you're just shallow!"

"Yeah? Well, would you go about with a girl who had the makings of a moustache growing in? Would _you_?"

"That's a stupid question…"

"Only stupid because you _can't_ answer it."

Jack and Ronnie had been bantering so heatedly about _his_ love life that they hadn't noticed Dustin secretly gather his stuff and sneak away.

Dustin found himself being Sierra's assigned lab partner, and he felt a weird case of déjà vu. He craned his neck far enough to see Ronnie giving him a thumbs up, with an enthusiastic smile, while Jack threw him silent alarms. Dustin chose disregard them both, with a roll of his eyes.

He always thought about sticking it to Zoey really good sometimes because although he understood her intentions, sometimes the smothering was kicked into overdrive. He spent the next forty-five of class learning about Sierra, but not so much that she would let her guard down. Oddly enough, Dustin was okay with that.

"You know, something, Dustin?" Sierra said, sitting on a fountain ledge. She laughed at the sound of distant screaming blended with the sound of multiple frogs ribbiting. "Not only are the targets way too easy here, but you're kinda cute."

"Oh."

He was oddly attracted to the way she would chew on her bottom lip when she was nervous, and she'd send a smoldering gaze to anyone who was brave enough to actually ask her what was wrong. She just gave off this dark, bad girl vibe and Dustin – good kid, always get the grades, Dustin – had no resistance to that, his attraction and feelings for her growing stronger and stronger.

Resistance was definitely futile, those eyes staring through him.

Scooting closer to him, she ran his slender fingers through his blonde head of hair gently, and then took her hand back before whispering in his ear. Her warm breath tickled his left ear, "I like you, Brooks. Go out with me."

So, this is what it felt like. Being with someone the person you liked, even though it was highly unlikely.

That electric, stunned feeling.

Looking into those sparkling azure eyes, he smiled, "Okay. I like you too, Sierra."

When Dustin kissed his new girlfriend for the first time, the feeling could only be matched to that of a natural disaster.

Sierra was his girlfriend, and natural disaster, in every good sense of the word.

**04. Breakin' Dishes – Rihanna  
**"_I ain't trippin', I ain't twisted, I ain't demented, Well, just a little bit…"_

He was stupid enough to give her the spare key when she didn't live there at all.

With widened eyes, Vince Blake swallowed thickly and surveyed the expanse of his disheveled apartment, looking as if a hurricane had torn through it right down the middle. The center coffee table was splattered and cracked. His autographed football was cut to shreds by something he could only classify as merciless. He never thought she would go that far. He thought she would never know.

The pictures that were lovely and meticulously framed, capturing treasured memories were now cracked, the shards of glass making an embedded splatter on the deep brown carpet. Vince grasped one of them, the one of them at senior prom when everything had been prefect.

However, reality was straightforward and direct, telling him, shouting at him that there was no perfection in reality, that reality was what one made it. Careful not to cut himself on the glass, his shaky sigh seemed to echo as he made his way to the bathroom.

Vince tried to brace himself, but he really couldn't when his eyes caught sight off the mint mouthwash, making blue-green streaks on the tiled walls and reflecting back at him on the mirrors. Toothpaste had been smeared all over the tile walls. With a quick pulling back of the transparent shower curtains, there were all of his clothes in a tub of bleach already being stopped by a piece of his PCA football jersey – the same one she had worn to all of his games to motivate him and cheer him on – while the rest of the royal purple pieces floated atop the water like sprinkles on a cupcake.

Amidst the pandemonium that left him reeling, the budding football star found a note attached to the back of the bathroom door. He pulled it off, his heart falling into his stomach and bungee jumping to his feet rapidly.

I know about her. The nights you don't show up until three thirty in the morning, you're with Dianne.

I hope you enjoyed the goodbye gift. It was fun, putting together.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Remember that the next time you play me for an idiot.

-Lola

Scorned girls _really_ were dangerous.

**05. Moving Mountains – Usher  
**"_I lost my way, She said she'd stay, and lately I've been sleeping with a ghost…"_

Somewhere in their magical, fairy-tale relationship, they had lost their way.

Chase Matthews was tired, not really sure of what to do anymore. Had it all been all been a waste? Had four years really been flushed down the toilet in vain? With the California breeze ruffled his hair when he sat on the ledge of a fountain. Fountains were where things always happened between them, no matter how small. He danced with her all night before they woke the next morning with her head on his shoulder, and his arm acting as a makeshift blanket. They were grass stained, and still engulfed in sleep but they were contently happy.

It was platonic – he waited for that status to change into something more. God, he waited – contentment, but they were happy nonetheless. At the fountain, he was going to tell her what was written on that Tekmate once and all, before it was shot to a watery grave and his friends dragged them off.

And then he came back to PCA, and they kissed, and the realization of everything hit him when Zoey playfully instructed an overly ecstatic Michael, with a radiant smile, "Don't break my boyfriend."

They were together for prom, not even bothering to second guess how Quinn and Logan became a couple to begin with, because they couldn't stand each other before.

Under a Hawaiian sunset, he kissed her, silently promising to love her.

Senior Year came around the corner, and suddenly things were changing drastically. Pressure and stress of getting admission into good colleges were putting a wedge between them.

Chase was just drained. Emotionally, and physically drained that he couldn't even begin to process what the hell was unraveling right in front of him. Suddenly, Zoey's responsibilities became priority in her life and it hurt him. He always made her a priority, and suddenly the seeds of doubt were taking roots and making him question everything. What if he hadn't crashed into that pole because he was so accident prone? What if she wasn't even the girl that had been standing there when he recovered from his quite embarrassing ordeal?

He was hanging on just barely by his fingertips, the imaginary rain make his grasp slip a little more every time on the mountain's ledge. He tried. Chase really did, but even he had his limits, and it literally hurt him to come up with this conclusion.

Rising from the fountain, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, feet carrying him in the direction of the dorm he knew so well. Room one oh one.

Chase Matthews had finally decided let go of the mountain's ledge.

**06. Just Dance – Lady GaGa f. Akon & Colby O'Donis  
**"_Just dance, gonna be okay…"_

If she didn't have dance in her life, her music, her faith, the family and friends that kept her grounded, and the boy that made her laugh and feel like she was special, Lisa Perkins concluded that life wouldn't be worth living.

Dance was especially dear to her heart, having dance since she was about three years old. Hailing from Houston, Texas, Lisa grew up with six other brothers and sisters, and the only way to entertainment at the Perkins household was through comedy and dance. Sure, they watched television but Lisa never personally cared for it too much.

Yet her love for television paled in comparison to the love she had for her boyfriend.

"Surprise!" they had yelled, as she was taken aback, as Lisa placed a hand to her heart in shock.

"You guys I don't know what to say," Lisa said, surveying everything around her. She went to hug all of the people who had made this somewhat mediocre day into one of the ones she would never forget before she wrapped her arms around Michael and captured his lips in a grateful kiss before pulling away, with a bright smile. "I love you."

Michael reciprocated the smile, "You're my Lil' Lisa. I love you too, baby. Happy birthday."

"Okay, you're only seventeen once! My dad will murder me will throwing _this_ big of a party, so let's party it up!" the host, otherwise known as Logan Reese, announced while his arms went lazily around his girlfriend's shoulder. He directed a playful smirk towards the guest of honour and one of his closest friends – Lisa and Logan had struck up a companionship that had built into something of a sibling-like relationship. "I feel, however, that as host of this party that I get another hug."

Lisa laughed, shaking her head, before she opened her arms and hugged Logan. Pulling away, she said, "Thanks, Logan."

"It's cool, Lisa. I want to be buried with my prized possessions, though."

Giggling at his joke once more, she nodded, "Okay. But I'll save you a dance. We'll trade boyfriends, right Quinn?"

"Sure, I'm okay with it," Quinn agreed, brightly. "You'll love what I do with the party lights!"

"Okay, my lady needs to get her dance on, so crank up the tunes, pass out the munchies, and let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered in response.

Michael and Lisa danced on the dance floor blissfully, and everything fell into place.

All she had to do at the moment was dance just to see how lucky she really was.

**07. These Three Words – Elise Estrada  
**"'_Cause I know that she's did you wrong, she really broke a lot…"_

I know she hurt you, Chase.

She was the girl you loved, even though I was waiting right here. I never really recovered from dating and breaking up with you all in the same week, but still I held on. Zoey was the one you wanted, even though you always had a spot in my heart. I broke up with Vince because even though he was a good guy and he was a good kisser – four times – but I couldn't lie to him, so I broke up with him.

You're hurting, and you look like you can never recover from this again.

But please, give me a chance, Chase.

I can love you, and I can handle your heart with the utmost care. I'll comfort you, and help you even though you don't think you are ready, but I'll be there. I'll be there to soften the blow of your heartbreak. It's all a trust thing.

And you know you can definitely trust me.

I'll wait for you. If I have to, no matter how long it takes, I'll wait. While I learn to wait, maybe, just maybe, you can learn to love again. I'm hugging you, and I'm rubbing your back to make you feel better even though it's a long journey.

Just know that I love you, inside and out.

The road to recovery is a long journey may be a long one, but I hope you'll let me go on it with you.

Love,

Lola.

**08. Bed – J. Holiday  
**"_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like…"_

Her hair is messy but flows downward, and her husband's shirt is one too many sizes too big on her, but after putting on her glasses that frame her brown eyes, the woman sighs softly as she goes downstairs leaving her sleeping husband in bed. She looks at the clock as it strikes eight on this Saturday morning, and she has to be at the hospital looking at her patients. She appreciates her new status as a newlywed and a pediatrician.

She opens the cabinet, finding the silver kettle and fills it with water before setting it down on the one of the backburners of the gas stove. With a quick turn and a click, the heat is on and slowly warming up the water she's about to use for a cup of tea before getting ready for work.

Quinn Reese draws the blinds, allowing the sunlight to pour into their living room. The sunlight catches one of their many framed pictures, and a smile touches her lips when she sees two of them side: the first of junior prom, her in the blue dress and him pressing his lips to her cheek just as the flash of the camera goes off, and the other of their wedding day. The second: her in a flowing white dress, and her brunette hair in a half updo, and something of sparkly clips woven in her hair, but their lips meet in a kiss nonetheless, and she's happy.

Far more meticulous than the state of her hair at the current moment.

The whistle of the kettle sounds and she places the picture to its previous spot, just as she covers her mouth to stifle another yawn. She's clearly tired from dinner with the in-laws the night before. Quinn walks over into the kitchen, around the island counter, and turns the heat off to stop the kettle from whistling. Before she can open the top cabinet and reach for a mug, she feels a familiar pair of toned arms wrap around her waist from behind, his face slightly buried in the crook of her neck, as he inhales her scent.

"You smell good."

"Morning, Logan."

"You know, I woke up and found my quite sexy wife missing," the director purrs into her ear, and it makes it smile softly when she turns around, and presses a kiss to his waiting lips. "I'm kind of stressed this morning. Work just stresses me out, and I'm going to need a way to get rid of it, so I'll be calm for the rest of the day…"

"Oh, how so?"

Quinn finds his hair stands up slightly at odd angles, signifying that he too has just literally tumbled out of bed. Even though, his hair looks tousled, but she finds little things about him to admire: his tan complexion with freckles that merge in with the utmost subtlety, his eyes that are a medium shade of brown that shine with all of the love he has for her so he doesn't have to say a word, his real smile that hides between a façade of numerous amount of smirks. He really does have the perfect nose: symmetrical and, well, cute. The fact that he's muscular (she most definitely doesn't mind that he's shirtless right now), and toned doesn't hurt either.

Logan pulls Quinn's form closer to him, drawing little patterns along the small of his back. She's wearing his T-shirt which looks like a short dress on her and shows off the slenderness of her legs, toe nails painted in a quirky colour like lime green. He's really turned on now, and the little circular movements she feels lightly tracing the curve of her lower back makes it hard for her to concentrate on the task at hand.

Make a simple cup of tea, and get prepared for work.

"You're the smart one. What do you think I want from you?" Logan playfully questions, before he kisses her. Quinn still feels that electric feeling when Logan meshes his lips with hers. He traces his finger along the soft cheek, and along her jaw line. She feels him smirk in satisfaction, when there's a soft moan that escapes her. Quinn tries to prohibit another moan from escaping when his lips go downward to the soft, velvety skin of her collarbone.

Eyes blissfully closed, and enjoying the sensation, they are mutually indulging in, Quinn attempts to string a sentence together even though her logic is now cloudy, and fuzzy. Almost incoherent.

"Logan, the…hospital needs me…"

"Screw it," he rebuts, voice coated with want and reduced to a slight growl. Pulling away, he looks her directly in the eyes. Those eyes he fell in love with. The eyes that are the gateway to all of her emotions. The same ones that brim over with tears, and make him drawn to the look of pure heartbreak in them when he joins her on that bench, many years ago even though he has no reason to. Those eyes. _Her_ eyes. "I want you, Quinn."

Maybe she can come in late.

With a smile dancing on Quinn's lips, she grabs his hand, leading him in the direction of their bedroom. After all, there are more important tasks at hand.

Most of which involve getting tangled in the bed sheets.

**09. Take A Walk – Sara Paxton  
**"_Let's take a walk, and fall in love…"_

He was right when he said there was an unseen force clearly wanted to see him fall on his face, and suffer into oblivion. This is not how he wanted his day to go at all.

His boss was definitely out of blood, sticking him with a suddenly pushed up deadline on his newspaper in the NY Times because of his moods. And then the microwave in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend of three years suddenly decided to develop a mind and will of its own, and exploded.

Following her suggestion to go out and eat, that had gone particularly well until he excused himself to go to men's bathroom and patted himself down to feel the imprint of the ring he was going use to propose to her on this particular night, but smacking himself on the forehead, he remembered his forgetfulness, and realized he left it locked away in the one of the little drawers adjacent to her side of the bed.

And all it took for Chase Matthews to reach his boiling point was for his car to break down and slow down right middle of the road, as they got near their apartment complex. Smoke wafted from under the hood, and sputtered as Chase tried to start it again to no avail. Groaning loudly, Chase rested his head on the steering wheel, finally convinced that he was cursed with bad luck dished out from some higher power that had a serious vendetta against him.

"Chase, it's okay. We're almost home anyway."

"No, Lola," he replied, looking genuinely distressed. "That's not even it. Never mind writing, but my deadline was trimmed down by a week, a whole week I could have used to polish the article and hand it to my editor properly is gone!"

"Hon, you're a writer. You'll do great," she encouraged, but Chase just kept going as if he hadn't heard her.

" – and then our microwave has decided that today was day to die. I was going to cook a nice, romantic dinner for you, and the microwave is dead!"

Crossing her arms lightly, the brunette said, "We'll buy another one."

" – and," he laughed, bitterly. " – then I was going to propose to you, and ask you to marry me but I left the ring at home. Yes, I'm clearly stupid and – "

The brunette grabbed his hand, stopping his rant, and smiled, genuinely surprised. She was beyond ecstatic, beyond happy, and pressed her lips to his in a kiss, her slender hands cradling gently cradling his face, when nothing else could be said. Visibly relaxing, Chase kissed her back and then pulled away, allowing the kiss to linger before it broke.

"Yes," she breathed, before speaking a little louder, making a grin come onto his handsome features. It made the day's events seem so petty and trivial. "Yes, Chase. I'll marry you."

"But I have no ring to put on you. Unless you're cool with those twisty ties," he joked, with a shrug.

"We'll walk home then," Lola concluded, hopping out of the passenger side of the car, still smoking, even though it was significantly increased. Chase sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbed his cell phone, exiting the driver's passenger. Taking his fiancée's hand in his own, he realized how beautiful the New York skyline and seemed to inwardly laugh at the people who drove, experiencing bouts of road rage.

"But seriously, what are we going to do about the car?"

"Chase, it's gone to the auto garage in the sky," the rising actress joked, looking up as if there was really such a thing as an auto garage in the sky. Smiling deviously, she added shrugging as her heels tapped against the asphalt before they stopped, ending up at a crosswalk that said in bright orange letters DON'T WALK. "I never really liked that car anyway."

Chase feigned hurt as they walked across the intersection because the crosswalk told them to, now changing to WALK in bright white letters, "Lola, you've committed autocide!"

"Does that even exist?"

"No, but it should."

Her melodious laugh remained implanted in his mind, as he kissed her temple lightly.

It only took a complex day of misfortune, and something as simple as a walk for Chase to realize one fact.

Chase Matthews' love for Lola Martinez only got realer, deeper and stronger.

**10. Teenage Love Affair – Alicia Keys  
**"_Wish there was somewhere to hide, 'Cause I just don't want to say goodbye…"_

I'm a girl of facts.

I'm a girl of science of experiments which are expected to be conducted in an organized and meticulous manner, and I am very shocked more and more when I think about the circumstances that lead up to up to Logan – yes, you read correctly, _the_ same Logan Reese – and myself becoming a couple.

The attraction was there, and suddenly we couldn't be separated from each other. We're both very different from each other which is why I will would die of utter shame and embarrassment if any were to discover us. No, no. You misunderstand completely. I'm not ashamed of him. I'm learning that under the vain and shallow mask he has on in public that he is a genuine person with emotions, dreams and ambitions that you'd never think were from him.

He has a real smile that makes my heart melt, like when an object is placed beside a Bunsen Burner. Logan is just so gentle with me, although little bits of egoism manage to slip through the cracks. I love that, however, and will not change that because that's just who he is. Even though, he makes me smile and kisses me like I've been gone for light-years at one of our secret spots, I would not change anything about him.

Lying to my friends is getting harder and harder, and this distresses me greatly, as I make known to him, while we meet up again, when everyone is at a movie. I lie, saying I have an extra credit experiment to do (something do to with the origin of belly button lint, and it's composition – Lola and Zoey know not to question my scientific endeavors), and Logan doesn't lie, saying the movie is simply lame and he wouldn't want to waste three hours sitting there and doing nothing when he could take worthwhile pictures of himself.

(Which has decreased slightly even though he has a piqued interest in photography)

Lola makes a gagging noise at this, and I'm tempted to say something defensive, but Logan's silent but quick look of warning, mixed with a, "Don't worry, baby. It's okay," makes me hold my tongue. It's one of the rare occasions I don't have my zap watch.

Yes, lying is more and more tedious, and I make this known to him.

"Lying to them is getting hard, Logan."

He quickly goes for my hand, which I allow him to find, and hold. I wish he didn't have to loosen his grasp, but the movie is over in thirty minutes.

"Fine," he shrugs, as if the matter is small and insignificant when it really isn't. We both know deep down. We are consciously aware that it isn't. "Let me do all of the lying for the both of us. I'll lie to cover up another lie if I have to. Quinn, could we really be ready for all of the teasing if we're exposed?"

I softly sigh and shake my head, "No, I don't think I'd be prepared for the scrutiny."

Usually, I don't care what people think of me. I could care less about the opinions of others, yet this is under a different circumstance.

"What?"

"Scrutiny means exposure, or teasing," I explain, shortly, and he understands. "But you can't keep pile one lie with another all the time."

He looks determined, and speaks in a tone that sounds definite, and it's serious too, "Watch me, Quinn. Just watch me," and then he softens going to that genuine smile that I only get to see. Glancing by my watch, we've been here for ten minutes, and eight seconds, not that I'm keeping count. He softens his tone. See my point about him being gentle behind closed doors? "Look, we'll deal with it when the time comes, but just let me take the heat off of you for a while."

I can't let him do that.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've volunteered to do for me, but," I sigh. "I can't let you do that."

"Quinn – "

"Logan, I'm not letting you do all the work in this relationship. That's not how a relationship works!"

"But – "

"No!" I say, crossing my arms. "We're going to manage this together. I'll nerve pinch people, or make people forget with this new Quinnvention I'm in the process of creating, but everything is mutual between us. If you going to lie, I want to discreetly join in with you. I mean that."

I'm trying to compose a coconut scented (I seem to have an odd fixation with coconut. Maybe I'll add pineapple for a pina colada scent…hmm…) amnesia powder.

"You know, you're cute when you're all angry," he says, with that flirty smirk I never get tired of. "So, wanna make out before we basically have to hate each other?"

I smile genuinely, even though I'm quite peeved with everyone. They really didn't nothing wrong, but I wish our time together was longer. There's an advantage, however, because I've learned to treasure things, especially special, intimate moments with Logan. I've come to realize that even the lightest of conversations can be deep and meaningful.

I didn't have to agree verbally to press my lips against his and feel complete bliss, even if it was for a little while.

Mutually, we agreed to keep our relationship a secret, even though our mutual bond was public even though we were the only ones who saw it.

I broke away first, regretting it because his lips were so soft and warm. Just like his inner demeanor.

"Goodnight, Logan."

"G'night. We'll meet up tomorrow during free period, okay?"

I pressed my lips to his cheek, careful not to get my lip gloss on him, "I'd like that."

It's no secret that I'm falling for Logan Reese, no matter how much I hide that fact from the public.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. It's finished. It's done. Review and tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Thought my mp3 was retarded for choosing these songs? Tell me your opinions. I'll be working on something else, while I study for my mid-terms. I won't be able to put anything out until the end of October. Sorry, but school seems more important. The only thing I'll probably be able to update is my one-shot series, The Little Things In Between, even though I have a pretty good grasp on Guidance & Sibling Rivalry. I recommend you listen to these songs. Some musical variety I've got going here. Please excuse any errors. I'm only human, and it's midnight.**

**Reviews would be nice to wake up to. Make my day since I'm having a fit over the result of our federal elections. Damn, minority government. And I hate that freaking party! Ugh. If you don't follow politics, then ignore me. Stupid Canadian politics. I vote for the first time and now I feel like it's a freaking waste!**

**-Erika**

**PS. Before I forget, I tag the following: Underneath All Elsewhere (because your writing is insane like that, Ariana), StoriesThatNeverWere (hi BFF!), charmed4eva112 (Jess, my fellow Northerner, lol), VioletShadow (you've given me the Chola virus, Julie. You rule for that!) and...ColorsOfTheSky101 (Hi Colors. People, this is the Queen of all that is Seddie. If you like iCarly, go read her stuff. If you don't, you WILL convert and love it!). What the heck, I tag Samaire-Rose too (Hi Haley! Quogan rules, yes? Let's get matching t-shirts that say so, lol!)**


End file.
